First Impressions
by anguaironfoundersson
Summary: When Angua von Uberwald enters Ankh-Morpork, the Disc changes for three very important people: a would-be King, a Captain, and a politician. CA.


Angua had always hated March. When the snow began to melt and the ground turned to muck with no promise of a fresh layer of ice to cover her tracks. That was why she had journeyed into the city. A single breath reminded her why she hated such places. The smells of a million people, their businesses and their lives, all rolling together in a wind made warm by factory production. March was miserable, but she was sure that no one would find her on the streets of Ankh-Morpork.

And in a month or so, when she could trust the ground to be solid again, she would move on. Taking on odd jobs for weeks at a time, never giving her real name, never unpacking the bag she had slung on her shoulder...

Ahead she spotted a dimly lit sign. _The Bucket_. A mug of beer was carved into the sign.

Alcohol. That sounded good right about then.

She changed her aimless wanderings into intent, moving towards the bar. Maybe she could get a job there. Bartending was easy enough. She had picked up odd jobs at bars all over the disc. She certainly had the looks for it.

Angua pushed open the door, enough to slip in without ringing the bell. She was getting better at being unnoticed.

Her eyes swept he room, counting the exits, noting the number of patrons. She locked eyes with a man sitting across the room with dark scarlet hair. He, alone, had noticed her entry to the bar. His deep blue eyes raked her and Angua wondered, idly, if he could see into her soul. She broke the eye contact, focusing instead at her new destination- where the bar carved around so that her back would be towards a wall and her eyes could stare at the door.

Trust no one.

The bartender noted her as she sat down. He walked over with a cocktail menu that Angua pushed aside, not sparing it a glance. "Whisky. Whatever you have that's strong."

The bartender blinked but nodded, moving over to the shelves of liquor.

Angua looked around the room again. A few of the patrons were more aware of her presence. The scarlet-haired man was looking at her over his shoulder. She carefully avoided his gaze but still noted when the man sitting next to him- an older man with a face of stone and a fierce scowl turned to see what his friend was staring at. The older man rolled his eyes and said something, causing the scarlet-haired man to look away and back to his conversation.

A table in the back corner, filled with young men, were talking and laughing, and gave Angua the feeling that she might be the topic of their conversation. She closed her eyes and focused her hearing. The hubbub of conversation filled her head.

"...Damien told Maria that he didn't…."

"...she wants a summer wedding…"

"...dress make me look fat…"

"...told him to blow me…"

"...lots of beautiful girls. That one looks like trouble…"

"...me mum would kill me if…."

"...like to take her home with me…"

"...I love the broken ones." She focused her hearing on the last conversation, coming form the table of men in the corner, "So damn eager to please you. I'd love to yank at the blonde hair while she wraps her…"

Angua stopped listening. She knew where it was going.

The bartender set the shot of whisky down in front of her and she shot it back. "Another." She told him.

If he was surprised, he didn't show it, pouring her another shot of fiery liquid.

It burned less the second time around and she mourned the loss of the feeling. Soon, however, she knew it would hit her blood and make her feel something other than emptiness.

"Another." She murmured.

"That's strong stuff, miss."

"Is it?" She replied, "Tastes a bit watered down to me. Maybe we should ask the table of coppers over there what they think?" She nodded her head at the table where the scarlet-haired man, the stone faced man, an overweight man who was somewhere between middle-aged and retirement, and… a monkey in a uniform? were sitting. The monkey man was now staring at her as well.

"Alright, miss. No need for that."

He filled another glass for her. She threw it back and nodded her thanks. The bartender started to walk off when a voice called out, "Another one, Mister Cheese. On me."

One of the men from the corner table was making his way over.

 _Fuck_. Interaction with people was not something she had in mind for the night.

"No, thank you." Angua said putting her hand over the shot glass before the bartender could fill it back up. "I'm fine."

"I insist." The man slid onto the stool next to her, "I'm Todd."

"I came here to drink alone." Angua told him, tiredly. She knew it was a consequence of going out- inevitably someone would try to pick her up and take her home. After a very short string of one night stands, she had figured out that drunk men usually had no idea what they were doing and, if she was seeking pleasure, it was easier to use her hands than watch the drunken bar buffoons try to navigate her body.

"A pretty thing like you? Drinking alone? That's a crime if you ask me."

"I don't believe I did."

He ignored her, "You got a name, sweetheart?"

Many. Many names, many aliases. This buffoon wasn't getting any of them.

Taking a page out of his book, she ignored him.

"Don't be like that, love. I ain't gonna hurt you. Unless you're into that…"

"Back off." She snapped, "I'm not interested."

"Hey now," She could tell immediately that he wasn't about to start taking her seriously, "I just want to spend some time with you is all."

"She said she isn't interested." A low voice said. She followed it up to the scarlet-haired man. Standing, he was well over six feet with muscles she hadn't noticed while he was sitting. He may only be human, but he was no weakling. "Mister Quimby, perhaps you should go back to your seat."

Angua forced herself not to roll her eyes. "For the love of the gods," She locked eyes again with the scarlet-haired man. "I can handle myself, officer. Thank you for your concern." And back to the man from the corner, "I don't know what you think you're going to get out of this, but I'm not interested in any way shape or form. I'm not going home with you. I'm not going to kiss you in the alley. I'm not going to drink anything you buy for me. I'm here to drink alone."

"I know your type." Todd, from the corner, told her. "You say you want to drink alone but really, you're just looking to numb the pain. I have something better than that shit you're drinking."

"Mister Quimby," Scarlet-haired copper started to say, "She said…"

"I can speak for myself, thank you." Angua interjected sharply.

"You heard the lady, Corporal." Todd said, "She's not the kind who's looking to be saved. I reckon she's the sinnin' kind. So what do you think, gorgeous?" His attention turned back to Angua, "Want to go back to my place and get our sin on?"

Angua reached into her pocket, pulling out her wallet. She wasn't sure how much the drinks cost but she put down what should have been more than enough for the quality of alcohol she had received, and climbed off her stool.

"Not interested." She told Todd, picking up her bag from the ground.

She moved to walk around him when his hand grabbed her upper arm. His nails dug into her skin.

Without thinking, her hand went to his wrist. She pushed it away with a strength that didn't seem to match her petite form. Before anyone could even register what was happening, the small blonde woman had pushed Todd Quimby up against the bar, holding his arm behind his back at an angle that had him gasping for breath.

"Touch me again, without my consent, and it will be the last thing your hand ever does."

"I was just-" She pulled his arm upwards, "Ahh! Ahh! Okay, okay! I'll stop! Please, stop!"

She released his arm, adjusted the bag on her shoulder, and pushed by, hurrying out of the bar.

Ankh-Morpork.

Maybe it wouldn't last as long as she'd hoped.

…

…

…

Corporal Carrot had been a copper for the better part of eight months. He knew Ankh-Morpork better than lifelong residents. He knew the streets, the districts, the people… everything. Corporal Carrot Ironfoundersson knew all of Ankh-Morpork but he was certain that he had never seen _her_.

She carried herself like a diplomat, with her shoulders back and head held high. Her long blonde hair was worn down in loose tendrils that served to shade her face. She had slipped into the bar almost without notice and her eyes had locked with his as she scanned the room.

They were the kind of icy blue that you could only see on the snowiest of days but they were also so unbelievably sad. She didn't look like she could be any older than he was but there was a heartbreak in her eyes that made him want to reach out and hold her.

And he didn't even know her name.

He had left The Bucket not too long after she did and and wandered around until morning. He knew he should get some sleep- after all, it was his last night off. But he was preoccupied.

Something had changed, when that beautiful woman had walked into The Bucket. Despite Vimes' warning to him, when the Captain had noticed his attention had fallen on her, that "Don't go there, Carrot. Sure, she's beautiful. But there are lots of beautiful girls. That one looks like trouble", he still couldn't help but wonder about her.

How could someone so young look so broken and powerful all at once?

He stopped alongside one of the many bridges crossing over the Ankh and peered down into the murky water.

Then again, what were the chances that he would ever see her again? She had left quickly enough after nearly taking down Todd Quimby, a man much larger than herself. Carrot had nearly followed her but, instead, had gone back to sit next to Captain Vimes. Nobby was going on about how strong she must have been to take down the Quimby lad and Vimes had shaken his head.

"Knew she was trouble."

Carrot thought, idly, that was unfair. Quimby had been warned, multiple times to back off. He had laid a hand on her. She had reacted. It was a shocking reaction, to everyone at the bar, and had given Quimby's friends enough fodder to tease him for years to come. But the trouble wasn't her fault.

He was then distracted by a scream and the general hubbub that rose whenever people could see a spectacle taking place. He looked around, finding a growing crowd starting to form on the opposite end of the bridge. Carrot took off at a run. On duty or not, he was a copper first and foremost.

It didn't take long to assess the situation, as Nora Turnbull screamed out for her daughter. He looked over the bridge in time to see little Addie Turnbull struggling to break free of the water. It was a miracle she had survived the fall. Someone had their arms around Nora, preventing her from going after the girl.

His heart pounded. He could try to follow her but he wasn't a strong enough swimmer. Even if he reached her, he wouldn't be able to get her to shore.

"Why isn't anyone going after her?" A voice asked from beside him.

His head turned sharply at the soft accented voice. The woman from The Bucket. "I-" He stuttered, "The river's currents are too strong this time of year."

She stared at him incredulously. She dropped her bag to the ground before placing a hand on the bridge to steady herself and kicked off her boots. She pointed at them, "Those boots are worth more than you make in a year. See that they don't get wet."

And before he could reply, she had jumped up onto the rail and dived into the murky water yards below.

Carrot's mouth dropped open as she gracefully cut into the water, seconds before popping up with little Addie Turnbull in her arms. He couldn't tell if the child was still breathing. The blonde woman adjusted the child in her grip before swimming towards the shore. The currents kept pulling her back but she persisted, never wavering in her intent.

Carrot grabbed her boots off of the bridge and ran down towards the bank, shouting behind him, "Call for an ambulance!"

The blonde woman reached the shore only moments before he did. She placed the girl on the shelf before pulling herself out. Her curly hair was now molded to her shoulders and back, her clothes were soaked. But she didn't seem to care.

She adjusted the little Addie Turnbull so that she was flat on her back and placed both hands on the girl's heart, offering frantic compressions.

And then Addie coughed, spitting up water.

The blonde woman turned the small girl onto her side, letting the child cough up the rest of the river water.

Nora Turnbull raced past him, scooping up the shocked child in her arms.

The blonde woman carefully backed off, letting the mother and child reunite as she, herself, crashed onto her back. Her eyes closed in rest as she panted.

Carrot stripped off his armor so that he could get to his overshirt. He left the metal in the grassy shore and walked over to the blonde woman, still lying on her back. He knelt down beside her.

"Here." He offered.

She opened her eyes, her pale blue eyes showing every bit of exhaustion. "I'm fine." She said, weakly.

Carrot shook his head, "Please."

The blonde woman blinked once, and then nodded. She pushed herself to a sitting position and allowed Carrot to help pull the shirt over her head. It was much bigger than anything she would normally where. Even as a dress, it would be too big on her.

Still, she folded her arms, embracing the warmth of it.

"Thank you." She murmured.

"You're very welcome." Carrot reached down and put his hand on her neck, helping to pull her wet hair out from under the shirt. "That's better."

She offered a smile in return. Carrot was thankful he was already kneeling because he could feel his knees grow weak.

"I'll be right back." He told her, forcing himself to go see the little girl who had come so close to death. He moved over to Addie and Nora Turnbull. Little Addie was still curled in her mother's arms, eyes wide open. He didn't blame her for being afraid.

In the distance, Carrot could hear the sound of the ambulance bells.

"Addie," Carrot said, "Are you alright?"

Addie nodded blankly.

"Addie," He repeated her name, "Can you tell me where you are?"

"River." She responded as her mother pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"We are near the river." Carrot told her, "Do you hurt anywhere?"

Addie nodded, "Tummy and throat." She pointed at her neck.

He looked up the hill, seeing the ambulance park up above them. A crew jumped out of the carriage and raced towards them.

"Nora." Carrot said, "The ambulance is here. They'll take care of Addie."

Nora nodded, and set Addie down so that the medics could look at her. Carrot divided his attention once again.

One of the medics was talking to the blonde woman.

"I'm fine." She told him. She had accepted a blanket but seemed to be denying any attempt at medical help. "I'm not even bruised."

"It was a long way down."

"I know how to dive. I'm just tired."

"Still, ma'am, I think it would be best for you to be looked at by a professional. It's possible the adrenaline you're feeling is hiding an injury."

"I'm fine. For the love of god, pay attention to the kid!"

"My colleagues are taking care of the girl- please let me do my job."

"I'm fine." She repeated. "I'll sign off on any liability saying as much. Just leave me be."

The medic looked helplessly between Carrot and the blonde woman. It wasn't until Carrot nodded that he finally agreed, "Okay. Alright."

Carrot moved back over to her. "You're really alright?"

She nodded.

"Okay." He held out his hand. "My name's Carrot."

She brought her own forward. "Angua."

He grasped her hand and felt the disc move. If she noticed, she didn't say anything about the electricity flowing through them. He did, however, notice her lips parting ever so slightly, in surprise.

"It's a pleasure to officially meet you, An-goo-ah." He slowly enunciated. "That was a very brave thing you did."

She looked away, half shrugging in response.

Clearly, she wasn't looking for praise. He changed tactics.

"Where are you staying?"

"Haven't figured it out yet." She replied, "All the hostels were filled up. Was going to check again tonight, maybe move on to another city if need be."

He nodded, "You're not from around here, are you?"

She shook her head but didn't elaborate.

Carrot regarded her, closely. She was shivering, even with his shirt and the blanket provided by the medic. Again, he was struck by the sadness in her eyes. Now that he was closer, he noticed a thin scar around her neck, as if someone had tried to strangle her. It looked more like a burn than a cut.

The woman in front of him- the beautiful woman who had taken down Todd Quimby as if he were a rag doll, who Captain Vimes had described as trouble just hours earlier. The scars on her neck, evidence that someone at sometime had tried to kill her. She was tough, but not the unfeeling kind that he saw happen to so many good coppers. One injury too many turned them dark. But not her. She had jumped into the Ankh to rescue a drowning girl without a thought to her own safety.

He made his decision. In reality, it took less than a moment for him to come to it.

He stood up and offered her his hand, yet again.

She regarded it carefully. He wondered, suddenly, if she was about to run. She looked as if she might flee at any loud sound.

But then, she reached out and took his hand.

Carrot pulled her to her feet, gently. "We're a few blocks away from the Watch House. You can use the shower, rest if you feel the need to. I'm not sure if there will be food, but there's always hot coffee."

She nodded, "Okay. Thanks."

"Of course."

Her boots and bag, which he had carried down to the bank, were right next to them, as was his armor. He pulled it on, over his head, before offering her his arm to keep herself steady as she slipped on the leather boots. She grimaced at the feeling of wet leggings inside the leather boots but made no comment. Before she could lean back to pick up her bag, Carrot had swept it up over his shoulder.

"I can get that…" She said, reaching for it.

"No need." Carrot said, "It's rather light."

"Best for travel." She replied softly, "Really, I can take it."

"Nonsense." He indicated the way with a nod of his head, "Come on, the Watch isn't too far."

A part of him wished it was farther so he could have more time with her. But he shut that part off- she was cold and soaked and deserved a place to relax and warm up.

"You said you were traveling?" Carrot asked as they reached the street.

"Uh… migrating might be more accurate."

"Where are you from?"

"Uberwald." There was no point in lying. She wasn't good enough with accents to pretend to be from anywhere else. And if her voice didn't give it away, the blonde-hair blue-eyed angular features that adorned her certainly weren't hard to place.

"I've heard its a very beautiful country. Famous for its natural fat deposits"

She regarded him out of the corner of her eye. He didn't seem like he was fishing for information. He seemed… genuinely interested. Why? What did he want?

"How long do you think you'll be in Ankh Morpork?"

"I really don't know. Assuming I find lodging, I don't imagine I'd be here for more than a month."

"Where will you go afterwards?"

She shrugged a shoulder, "Don't know. Maybe Klatch or Omnia. I always liked living near the sea."

"Ankh Morpork is by the sea. Have you ventured down by the docks?"

She shook her head. "I only arrived last night. Apart from a few grabby drunks, catcalling arseholese, and the River Ankh, I haven't seen much of anything."

Carrot winced. He wasn't as simple as some people claimed he was. He knew Ankh Morpork wasn't perfect but that didn't mean his pride didn't wax and wane with the city. He couldn't help but feel guilty that the city he saw as his had made her so uncomfortable.

But she said maybe a month… that was something he could work with. A month to convince this beautiful and brave stranger that Ankh Morpork was something special. A month to convince her that Ankh Morpork was the place she should be.

A month, thought Carrot, to make her mine.

…

…

...

Captain Samuel Vimes was not one for politics. It was not so much that he was uninterested in politics- it was more that he longed for a world without them all together. In theory, having a governing body was important to building a successful society but he was, at the heart, a watcher. And so he _watched_.

Watched as Sybil's friends danced around issues- saying one thing when they meant another. Smiling with just enough teeth to show that they were serious, or sweetly avoiding topics altogether. The upper class that made up most of Ankh Morpork's guild leaders and nobility who held the ear of the Patrician, it seemed, were incapable of actually addressing any of the issues that concerned the city.

And now, it seemed, the Lord Vetinari himself was trying to pull Vimes into his grand scheme.

The city's Patrician sat across from him, looking stoic as ever.

Vimes weighed his options. Vetinari had made it seem like such a simple request: two minorities in the Watch. But Vimes wasn't stupid. Bringing in minorities would be fine only if they were looking after their own people.

But trolls would object to be ordered around by a dwarf*, even if he was a copper. And vice versa. A dwarf wouldn't listen to a troll copper. A human wouldn't listen to a zombie.

What Vetinari was asking was for Vimes to do was, personally, implement a change that could only end in chaos and injury.

*Corporal Carrot did not count.

"You have to know it won't work." Vimes said, "I understand why you want the minorities- the representation in their own communities would do wonders but it could make feuding species… well, more feuding."

"I don't expect the implementation to be smooth, Captain. But this is the Century of the Fruitbat. And Ankh Morpork is not a human city. To only employ humans in the City Watch is to discriminate."

"Carrot's a dwarf."

Vetinari said nothing. He often said more that way. It was enough to drive a man, more specifically the captain of the guard, mad.

"Lord Vetinari, having an _actual dwarf_ will cause the trolls to riot."

"Then have a troll join, too."

"Then the dwarfs will riot." Vimes said through clenched teeth.

"And then, they will get over it. The times are changing. This is our opportunity to move with them rather than against them."

Vimes knew he had lost but his pride was unwilling to let him go down that easily. "And where do you expect we'll find these ethnic minorities?"

"I imagine Corporal Carrot might know where to start looking. He does, after all, have friends all over the city."

Vimes couldn't even deny it. Somehow, in the months that Carrot had been in the city, he had gotten to know everyone. It wasn't even that he knew a lot of people, it was that he knew _everyone_ \- their names, their families, their jobs. Details about their lives stuck in his mind.

"...not the best coffee, but its hot. Then, that's Captain Vimes' office. And there is the kitchen." Carrot's voice carried in from the hall.

Lord Vetenari smiled. "And there is the Corporal now. Perhaps we should put the bug in his ear."

Vimes scowled, standing up. "Of course, sir."

He walked around his desk and over to the door. Harder then he intended, he ripped it open and peered out. Carrot was walking towards the break room with a blonde-haired woman. Vimes almost swore. Although the curls were no longer falling freely, they were plastered to her back, he knew who it was immediately.

Trouble.

"Carrot." Vimes called out.

Both Carrot and Trouble turned and looked at him.

"Ah, Captain Vimes," Said Carrot cheerfully, "You remember Angua."

The Captain surveyed the girl. She was soaked- the leather pants that she had worn the night before were clinging to her skin. Reaching down to her thighs was Carrot's overshirt. While it wasn't completely dry, it hadn't been soaked in whatever Trouble had fallen into. Vimes inhaled the scent that stayed with Morporkians all their lives.. "You smell like the Ankh."

"I went in for a dip." She replied coolly.

She was quick, Vimes had to give her that. "A dip?" He repeated.

"Addie Turnbull." Carrot interjected, "Addie Turnbull fell into the river."

"Ye gods, how?"

"She slipped, fell under the rail."

"Poor Nora…"

"She's alright, Captain Vimes. Angua went in after her. Got her to the shore and performed CPR."

Vimes looked back at her again. She seemed reluctant on making eye contact and her cheeks were slightly pink. It didn't seem like she appreciated the praise.

"You dove into the Ankh?"

Trouble, or Angua as Carrot had called her, shrugged a shoulder. "I'm a strong swimmer."

Strong swimmer? Vimes had seen boats unable to cut through the thick and murky waters. And she didn't look like she could bench twenty pounds, let alone swim through the Ankh with a four-year-old in tow.

And so Vimes looked at her. He was missing something- that much he was sure of. Her head was held high but her eyes were cast down. Posture of an aristocrat, continence of a criminal. And yet, she had jumped in one of the most dangerous naturally occurring phenomenons in all of the Disc after a little girl.

"Why?"

She flushed, looking away from his eyes but not actually letting her gaze wander. "No one else was going to."

It seemed like she was reluctant to move to heroics. Yet she did so anyway.

 _Dammit, what am I missing?_ Vimes wondered.

"Delphine."

Vimes hadn't thought it possible but the girl's back stiffened and her eyes widened at the name that had rolled off of Vetenari. Her flushed cheeks turned pale at the sight of the Patrician.

And then, her shoulders relaxed. She had forced them down and her tone changed to something much more… formal.

"Havelock."

Vimes felt his own eyes widen. _Havelock? Did she just called Lord Vetenari_ Havelock?

"I didn't expect to see you here." She said. Her words were light and airy but her eyes were calculating. Vimes had seen Sybil do the same on a few occasions when talking with other members of the nobility. It was politics.

"Ankh Morpork is my city."

Vimes resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Still, the number of residents in Ankh Morpork are nearing a million."

"Then this meeting is one in a million. Tell me, Delphine, does your family know you are here?"

There was that blank face again, slamming down hard over her gentle features. "No."

Vetinari hummed. "But you saved one of our citizens."

That one shouldered shrug made another appearance.

"Corporal," The patrician addressed Carrot, "Show Ms. von Uberwald to the showers and see if you can find her a change of clothes that will fit." He looked back at the blonde woman, "When you've cleaned up, I would like to speak with you."

Vetinari and Trouble kept their eyes locked, each assessing something in the other that was going far above Vimes' head. Carrot was looking between them as well.

He cleared his throat, "the shower is this way."

The girl broke eye contact and nodded, allowing Carrot to lead her down the hall and towards the showers. When they were out of earshot, Vimes asked "what the hell was…"

"Not yet, Captain." The patrician cut in.

"They can't still hear us."

"She can." Vetinari said with a smile. "Something just happened, Captain. Something bigger than you can imagine. Let's go back into your office."

Vimes followed him in. "What just happened?" He could practically see the wheels turning in the patricians head.

"You just met Her Grace, Lady Angua of the Noble House of Uberwald. She is the great-great granddaughter of Queen Shoshanna of Genua."

Aristocracy. Nobility. Royalty. Politics in the making. Even if her clothes did make her look like some kind of vagabond-wanderess.

"And I believe that she might be exactly what the watch needs to fill one of the minority slots."

"You're kidding. Aristocracy doesn't count as a minority!"

"Of course not." The patrician agreed, "that would be ridiculous. She wouldn't be hired for her titles. Just her species."

Vimes blinked. "As in the female species?"

"No. Women aren't exactly a minority, although you might want to find a few to join. The benefit in hiring Angua would be having a werewolf on the watch."

Vimes felt his blood go hot. "You mean to tell me, that slight of a thing that just walked in here with Carrot, is a man-eating wolf?"

"Come now, Captain. This is the century of the fruitbat. Angua is not a wolf- she is a _were_ wolf. And a vegetarian, if I recall correctly."

"No." Vimes said, "absolutely not. There is no way in hell I'll be hiring a werewolf to patrol the streets of Ankh Morpork."

…

…

…

Captain Samuel Vimes was about to hire a werewolf. Even if he didn't know it yet. Lord Vetinari was an expert in convincing people of things they didn't want to do- it was how he had moved up the political ladder to the rank of Patrician.

It was not his original plan at all. He had initially wanted to add a troll and a dwarf. He hadn't even been considering the undead when he went in to speak with Captain Vimes. But fate had intervened.

Delphine Angua von Uberwald. He had met her a handful of times before she renounced all claim to her birthright. She had been a child, but he had always noted her for being exceptionally bright. Certainly smarter than her eldest brother, Wolf von Uberwald.

He remembered several diplomatic functions where she had been as a child, always sitting somewhere quietly, in pretty dresses that made her look uncomfortable, watching the world. Carefully learning all there was to know before ever speaking aloud.

He had thought of her as a girl to watch. She was almost certain to take the world of nobility by storm.

But then, she had left.

Her absence was always noticeable in the _we all know she isn't here but no one is stupid enough to ask her family why_ kind of way.

Rumors spread. Boarding school. Traveling. Dead. Murdered.

And the one rumor that was too crazy to believe- Her Grace, Lady Angua of the Noble House of Uberwald, great-great Granddaughter to Queen Shoshanna of Genua, had renounced all claims to her inheritance, her birthright, and the throne of Genua, in order to raise her sister out of Uberwald.

It was too crazy to be true.

Therefore, it had to be true.

It had been years since she had disappeared, but here she was. In Ankh Morpork. With Corporal Carrot- that was interesting, _that_ was something Vetinari felt the need monitor.

Angua von Uberwald and Carrot Ironfoundersson… indeed, that was something he would watch with great interest…

But for the matter at hand...

"Yes, you will, Captain. I can assure you that Angua poses no danger to anyone in the watch nor the city."

"Ye gods, last night I saw her take out Todd Quimby before anyone could bat an eyelid!"

"Mhmm. And, did Mister Quimby deserve it?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"She will always protect herself. As well as those she cares about. But she is not a monster who attacks people in the dead of night, Captain. She will meet fire with fire, but she will never strike a match."

Vimes was quiet. That was good. It meant he was thinking rather than fighting senselessly.

"Angua is tough- the world made her that way. But I truly believe she's what this place needs. Give her two weeks- give her until you leave. She's smart, she's quick on her feet, and she had a bigger heart than she would care to admit. If she doesn't work out…"

"Two weeks." Vimes repeated, "and then I can fire her?"

"You can." Vetinari said, "but you won't."

Vimes grumbled something and Vetinari smiled. This hadn't been his plan, but the world had just changed. Ankh Morpork had just changed. And it was about to be for the better.


End file.
